


Bittersweet Crush

by Fuchsschatten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and the heith is sadly just Hunk pining sorry, klance isn't actually a ship, they just crush on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsschatten/pseuds/Fuchsschatten
Summary: Basically the rough plot of the song New Rules by Dua Lipa, but it's Hunk thinking about his crush on Keith and feeling sad and sorta lonely about it all bc it's onesided





	Bittersweet Crush

Hunk wasn't even sure when he started thinking of Keith as something different from the rest of his friend group. Obviously, he loved all of them in a special sort of way, they were different people after all, but one day he realized that Keith didn't really fit into the group his thoughts would label as friends.  
The moment Hunk recognized that he had some sort of different feelings toward the blackhaired male was the end of peace for him.  
He often found himself lying awake at night, trying to figure out what it all meant and if he should do something about it and if he did something, what would that be? And would it resolve in good things or would it just plunge the whole group into chaos?  
It was driving him crazy.. He found himself analyzing all the little interactions between himself and Keith and trying to see what could be the cause for different feelings at all and if Keith perhabs could be feeling the same weird things he did whenever they hung out alone together or in case their bodies touched in someway by chance.

At one point Hunk even sat down and wrote his feelings down to see if that would make more sense to them, just to realize that there wasn't any sense to feelings at all usually.  
Sure, one could go the science way and for example research if certain chemicals get released in the brain whenever something happens, but that doesn't really make more sense of things?  
Hunk was growing frustrated with feelings and instead just wishing he never thought of there being anything different from friendship for them at all.  
Too late for that now though..some tiny voice had suggested the idea of kissing and cuddling and dates and things between Keith and him and he wasn't able to tune it fully out since.

He wanted to be the one to make him smile and share stories with him and just be together and feel that they are special to eachother because he was special to Hunk already and he couldn't handle it much longer.  
To make matters worse he couldn't even talk with his best friends about it, because Lance had told him and Pidge about having a crush on Keith a few weeks after they first met and Pidge was deadset on having them end up together because in their words 'the mutual pining was too much to bear'.  
Hunk just forced himself to smile and nod along to that, but it hurt. He wanted to be a good friend to both of them so he was sort of rooting for them to get together, but at the same time there was a sharp pain at the thought of giving away someone he felt special about.  
There was no way Keith could ever love him anyways – was what Hunk told himself over and over again, making these thoughtspirals he sometimes got turn dark.

It certainly did not help matters that Keith had developed the habit to occasionally get drunk and call Hunk in the middle of the night to either tell him about the newest conspiracy theories he found or to gush about how pretty Lances eyes were and if Hunk thought that he could talk to Lance and ask what his thoughts were about him and shit like that..  
He was really done with it by the second call already..He always told himself to not pick the phone up this time or to just turn it off completely during the night, but then it would be another night he was up thinking about a certain dark haired boy and he’d see that name flashing up on his phone screen and he just couldn’t help picking up and just listening to that voice rambling on about stuff that Keith would probably not remember in the morning anyways.  
The whole thing was bittersweet and reminded Hunk of the feeling one often gets while watching the sun set; some sort of melancholic emotion but also just generally moved.

Each time he told himself that he was almost over Keith and could possibly start seeing him as just another dude, the unsocial seeming smaller guy did some cute gesture or showed one of his rare smiles and Hunk was pulled right back into this crushthing he had going on.  
But he just had to try and keep it to himself without letting show too much how he felt.  
It was a good thing that Keith usually wasn’t a touchy kinda guy, cause he could handle that stuff with his friends but if he would’ve had to pretend to be all casual about touching with Keith, he would’ve probably not been able to do that..

No, Hunk had already made up his mind. He wouldn’t do anything about it at all. While not actively trying to get Lance and Keith together, he would also not do anything against it as long as they’d be happy together it would all be fine…  
He just had to get over it.. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long,cause these feelings suck...


End file.
